veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
' Larry the Cucumber' is the goofy co-host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. His love interest is Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally meant to be another cucumber. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the original theme song, Larry refuses to play. but decides to play. In the original version, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color; in the new version it is plain yellow. Appearance Larry is a cucumber in his 20s. He is usually never seen with a costume or hat except when he's acting or ocassionally in the opening and ending segments. He has one tooth, as do his three brothers. Acting *Water Buffalo, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Narrator, First Mate, Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Boy with The Shoe, Larry With Towel Lieutenant Larry and Himself in'' "Are You My Neighbor?"'' *Oven Mitt, Mexican Larry, Benny and Himself in'' "Rack Shack & Benny"'' *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Larry the Host, Pajamas Larry and Winter Cucumber in''"The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Gourd's Gym, Home Improvement Video Larry and Sucess Video Larry in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself, Larry With Black Suit and Larry Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself, Larry with Shoe, First Mate Larry, Daniel, And Lieutenant Larry in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and The Vet in "The End of Silliness" *LarryBoy and Larry With Black Suit in "Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Himself in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More!"'' *Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe, Boyz in da Sink, Narrator and Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Millard Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Poole, Curly and Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Curly, Unnamed Cucumber Men, The Italin Scallion and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Blues Larry, Knight, Duke and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Larry's Agent, Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-Corn, Elf Cucumber and Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Unnamed Cucumber Kid, Sheerluck Holmes, Himself and Larry Boy in "Sheerluck and the Golden Ruler" *Larry Boy, Gourd's Gym and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Gideon, Pirate Larry and Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Moe and Boyz in da Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Farmhand #2, Tin Man, Safari and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Huckleberry Larry, Mr. Cucumber and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Sneeze Doctor, Jacque, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Minnesota Cuke, Sippy Cup Cucumber and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Winter Cucumber and Larry Toga in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Gelato, Unnamed Cucumber Men and Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't"' *Shoping Cucumber, Prince Larry, Hats and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Green and Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Happy Together"'' *Louis the Cucumber and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Mr.Poppyseed and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself, Larry-Boy and Larry With The Helping Hand in "Bob Lends to Helping Hands" *Painting Larry in "God Loves You Very Much" *Larry With The Sweater and Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in da Sink, Robin Good and Hamster Owner in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe and Larry Fancy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself and LarryBoy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Birthday Cucumber, Little Boy Blue and Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House that Stood" *MacLarry and Scottish Larry in'' "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle"'' *Himself, Larry With The Sweater and Lawrence in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas"'' *Captain Cuke, Cowboy and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Operation P-I-E" *Cuke and Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Noah, Jaques and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "Legends in the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Massproduction Madness" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Safario and Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "VeggieLand Fun" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Himself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Millward and Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *The Tax Collector in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *Himself in "3-2-1 Veggies: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Great Uncle Tim and Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "Larry's Super Sing Along" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Fred the Cucumber and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Lonald Duck and Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Leremy and Himself in "Jimeas and Jerb" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *LarryBoy in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Ear-A-Corn, Elf Cucumber and Himself in "Lord of the Rings" *Unnamed Cucumber Kid, Sheerlock Holmes and Himself in "Sheerlock Holmes" Gallery Larrytuba.jpg|Larry in "Veggie Tales Theme Song" Larry the green cucumber.jpg|Old Version Larry Larry.jpg|Larry in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|Larry as First Mate in "Larry's Lagoon on God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" Old Version Larry 1993-1994.gif|Larry in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" Hairbrush Card.jpg|Larry in "The Hairbrush Song on Are You My Neighbor" BoywiththeShoe.jpg|Larry as Boy With The Shoe in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on Are You My Neighbor?" Larry (Injuried).png|Larry as Injuried Larry in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on Are You My Neighbor?" LieutenantLarry.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" Larry's Mitton.jpg|Larry in "Rack,Shack & Benny" Benny(Abendago).jpg|Larry as Benny in "Rack,Shack and Benny" Dance Card.jpg|Larry as Mexican Larry in "Dance Of Cucumber on "Rack,Shack and Benny" Vlcsnap-marcy.jpg|Larry in "Rack,Shack & Benny" LarryBoy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Dave and The Giant Pickle" Larry Supprised.png|Larry in "Love My Lips on "Dave and The Giant Pickle" Larry(christmas).jpg|Larry in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Santa Card.jpg|Larry as Pajamas Larry in "Oh Santa on The Toy That Saved Christmas" Larry (Gourd's Gym).png|Larry as Gourd's Gym in "Verry Silly Songs" Sucess video larry.jpg|Larry as Sucess Video Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Pirates Card.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Larry(Black Suit).png|Larry in "Larry-Boy and The Fib From Outer Space" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and The Fib From Outer Space!" Joshua1.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh and The Big Wall!" JoshuaSurprised.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh and The Big Wall!" VeggieTales Art.JPG|My artwork of Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall" LarryButler.jpg|Larry as Larry the Butler in "Madame Blueberry" Kenni.jpg|Larry in "Madame Blueberry" Yodeling Card.jpg|Larry as The Vet in "End Of Silliness!" Larry (1999).jpg|Larry in "Larry Boy & the Rumor Weed" Larry (Classie).jpg|Larry's First Picture in Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed" Super Larry.png|Larry as Larryboy in "Larry Boy and The Rumor Weed" KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and The Ducky" Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus The Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Larry (2000).jpg|Larry in "Lyle & The Kindly Viking" Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in "Lyle The Kindly Viking" Larry Countdown.jpg|Larry in "The Ulitmate Silly Songs Countdown" Pirate larry.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Millward in "The Star Of Christmas" LarryAutotainment.jpg|Larry in "The World Of Autotainment!" LarryChicken.jpg|Larry as Chicken Larry in "The World Of Autotainment!" LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Balled Of Little Joe" LittleJoeCowHat.jpg|Larry as Cow Cucumber in "The Balled Of Little Joe" Onion girl.jpg|Larry in "The SUV Song on A Snoodle's Tale" ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as Itallian Scallion in "Sumo Of The Orpea" Larry by thomasveggiedramafan-d4ibbaj.jpg|Larry as Curly in "Going Up on "Sumo Of Orpea" DukeDuke.jpg|Larry as Duke in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Minnesota Cuke.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Samson's Hairbrush" Ear-A-Corn.jpg|Larry as Ear-a-Corn in "Lord of the Beans and Lord of the Rings" Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerlock Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes & The Golden Ruler" Larryboydude.jpg|Larry as Larry Boy in "Larry Boy & The Bad Apple" Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in "Moe and The Big Exit" Farmers.jpg|Larry in "The Wonderful Of The Wizard Of Ha's" TinMan.jpg|Larry as The Tin Man in "The Wizard Of Ha's" Elliot.jpg|Larry as Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" Huck.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and HuckleBerry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jacques in "The Blungers Of Boo Boo Vile on Abe and The Amazing Promise" Young Minnesota Cuke concept.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke (Young) in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Cuke1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Vlcsnap-beth.jpg|Larry in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" LarryNicholas.jpg|Larry in "Saint Nicholas The Story Of Joyful Giving" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato in "Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry in "Where Have All The Staplers Gone on Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't" Shoping.jpg|Larry in "Pants on Sweetpea Beauty — a Girl After God's Own Heart" PrinceLarry.jpg|Larry as Prince Larry in "SweetPea Beauty The Girl Affter God's Own Heart" Sal.jpg|Larry in "SweetPea Beauty The Girl Affter God's Own Heart" Stewart Green.jpg|Larry as Stewart in "It's A MeaningFul Life" Louis the cucumber.jpg|Larry as Louis in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Mr. Poppyseed.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and The Popstar The Story Of Trading Places" DadLarry copy.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed (with Robo Pogo)in "Princess and The Popstar The Story Of Trading Places" Larry 2014.jpg|Larry in "Larry Learns to Listen" Larryboy.jpg|Larry as Larryboy in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" Larry Winter.jpg|Larry in "8 Polish Christmas on The Little Drummer Boy" Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" Robin1.png|Larry as Robin Good in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" Captain Crewe.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Larry (2010).jpg|Larry in "The League Of Incredbile Vegetables" Larryboy with shooting plungers.png|Larry as Larryboy in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" Larry (Little House).jpg|Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Little Boy Blue.jpg|Larry as Little Boy Blue in "The Little House That Stood" Ginger larry.png|Larry as Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Tooth Card.jpg|Larry in "Happy Tooth Day to You on The Little House That Stood" Larry-Boy and Thingamabob.png|link=Larry the Cucumber MacLarryChar.png|Larry as Maclarry in Macklarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" Larry the Cucumber views.png|Larry the Cucumber's body views veggietalesbigidea7.jpg|Larry in VeggieTales Live! Merrylarry.jpg|Larry as Merrylarry in "Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas" Larry (Love My Lips).png|Larry in Love My Lips on Dave and the Giant Pickle Larrytuba2.jpg|Larry Playing his Tuba Quotes *''"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber."'' Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. *Larry is the most seen character in the episodes. *Despite Larry is a main character in all of the VeggieTales Episodes. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ''& ''"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" ''Larry had a low and dopey voice. According to his voice actor Mike Nawrocki, the original voice he used for Larry was the same one that he used for a puppet in bible college (where he also met VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer) named Soupy. Word has it that Nawrocki hated Larry's original voice. *Larry is best friends with Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, and Petunia Rhubarb. *Larry is the only major character to appear in every episode in some way. *Larry has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "''Duke and the Great Pie War. *He is one of the many characters who have been to jail. *Esther is probably the only episode where larry hardly has any lines at all. *He is one of the characters to be harshly beaten up. *He was the first VeggieTales character made. He was created by Phil Vischer in 1989 four years before "Where's God when I'm S-Scared!?" in a little animation test called "Mr. Cukes Screen Test" according to Phil Vischer's biography "Me,Myself,and Bob". *Larry has died 2 times in episodes (stories only) In Moe and the Big Exit the narrator said the Little Joe and his generation past, he also died in The Penniless Princess. *He always has the fame and is more popular than Bob, which sometimes makes Bob mad. *He plays the tuba in the theme song. But according to Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinike, Larry is not playing the tuba even though people say he does. What Larry's actually playing is called a sousaphone. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Veggies Category:Minor Characters Category:321 Penguins!: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:321 Penguins!: Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Water Buffalo Song Category:321 Penguins!: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Hairbrush Song Category:321 Penguins!: Are You My Neighbor? Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Dance of the Cucumber Category:321 Penguins!: Rack, Shack & Benny Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: Love My Lips Category:321 Penguins!: Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: Oh, Santa! Category:321 Penguins!: The Toy that Saved Christmas Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:321 Penguins!: Very Silly Songs! Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Category:321 Penguins!: Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Silly Songs with Chuckie: The Song of the Cebú Category:321 Penguins!: Madame Blueberry Category:Love Songs with Midgel: His Cheeseburger Category:VeggieTown Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Endangered Love Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Larry's High Silk Hat Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Bob And Larry's Sunday School Songs Category:Pirate Overboard Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Belly Button Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:VeggieTales Live Category:SUV Song Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:SchoolHouse Polka Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Larry's Blues Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Pizza Angel Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Gated Community Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:Monkey Category:God Made You Special Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Biscuit Of Zazzamarandabo Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sneeze If You Need To Category:Sippy Cup Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Where Have All The Staplers Gone Category:Pants Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Astonishing Wigs Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Bubble Rap Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians Category:My Baby Elf Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrowns Category:Larry Boy Leggo Ego Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:321 Penguins! Trouble On Planet Wait-Your-Turn Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:Adults Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Madame Blueberry